


Art for The Inevitable (The Untrue)

by jennybliss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennybliss/pseuds/jennybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's taken John and Sherlock a long time to figure things out. They do so just in time to lose it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Inevitable (The Untrue)

**Author's Note:**

> I am really happy how these turned out. After you look at the graphics please make sure that you go read the story. It is wonderful, and I had a great time making the graphics for it. FYI The art my contain spoilers. You have been warned.

Title: [The Inevitable (The Untrue)](http://bananahater336.livejournal.com/95520.html)  
Pairing: Sherlock/John Sherlock BBC  
Rating: PG one piece is more R  
For [](http://bigbang-mixup.livejournal.com/profile)[**bigbang_mixup**](http://bigbang-mixup.livejournal.com/)  
Mix By: [](http://mimbleful.livejournal.com/profile)[**mimbleful**](http://mimbleful.livejournal.com/) : Master post coming soon!  
Story By: [](http://bananahater336.livejournal.com/profile)[**bananahater336**](http://bananahater336.livejournal.com/)  
Summary: It's taken John and Sherlock a long time to figure things out. They do so just in time to lose it all.  
Notes: I am really happy how these turned out. After you look at the graphics please make sure that you go read the story. It is wonderful, and I had a great time making the graphics for it. FYI The art my contain spoilers. You have been warned.

  
  



End file.
